staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Listopada 2015
TVP 1 05:20 Egzamin z życia - odc. 67; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (278); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Pełnosprawni - odc. 130; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Las Story - odc. 22 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 186; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Firmowe ewolucje - /7/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Lemoniada Gada (Lemonade Mouth) 103' kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Patricia Riggen; wyk.:Bridgit Mendler, Adam Hicks, Hayley Kiyoko; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Jak to działa - odc. 93 Mapy i ratownictwo - txt. str. 777; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Cudowny świat przyrody. Podniebni aktorzy. Bataliony. Szwecja. (Nature Wonder Land VII. Avian Role Players - Ruff, Sweden) - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2013); reż.:Akihiko Id; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Nowe spojrzenie na ziemniaka - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Retromania - /7/; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Downton Abbey III - odc. 7/8 (Downton Abbey III, ep. 7) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dziewczyny ze Lwowa - odc. 9 "Terroryzm muzyczny" - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 183 - Siłownia (Ojciec Mateusz XIV odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /8/; reality show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 GOL; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:15 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 88 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Śmierć blondynkom - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Hit na sobotę - Tożsamość Bourne'a (The Bourne Identity) - txt. str. 777 113'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002); reż.:Doug Liman; wyk.:Matt Damon, Franka Potente, Julia Stiles, Chris Cooper; STEREO / DOLBY E, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:25 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Transporter - odc. 9/12 (Transporter, ep. 9) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Glina - odc. 21/25 - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Downton Abbey III - odc. 7/8 (Downton Abbey III, ep. 7); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Homeland I - odc. 10 (Homeland, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:10 Słodkie maleństwa - odc. 6/ 6 (Too cute - ep. 6/ 6); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Alboran - zapomniana wyspa (Alboran - the forgotten island); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); reż.:Joaquin Acha; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 1170 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Program do czytania - (31); magazyn literacki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Kultura, głupcze (134); magazyn kulturalno-społeczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Z kamerą i strzelbą do dzikich plemion - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Sztuka życia - odc. 100 Krzysztof Hołowczyc; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Paranienormalni Tonight - Antoni Królikowski; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Zziajani - Odc. 9 "Opiekunka"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2232; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 165 "Trudna miłość" sezon 7 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (9); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 O mnie się nie martw - s. III odc. 9/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Słowo na niedzielę; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 119; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 119; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 The Voice of Poland - Live (15); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 22:35 Informator (Insider, The) - txt. str. 777 151'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Michael Mann; wyk.:Al Pacino, Russell Crowe, Christopher Plummer; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Bettye Lavette - Rawa Blues Festival 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze - (23); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Żmije (Vipers) 86'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Bill Corcoran; wyk.:Jonathan Scarfe, Claire Rankin, Tara Reid, Corbin Bernsen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Gorzów Wielkopolski 07:05 Rusz się człowieku - odc. 80; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Pogoda - 8.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:35 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Radio Romans - odc. 10/32 - Premiera; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 €uro Łany - odc. 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 AgroSzansa - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Przegląd tygodnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:25 Impresje lubuskie - Impresje lubuskie - Gorzów Wlkp. - Kanał Ulgi 3 - Jesień; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:27 Ichtis; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:37 Mobilna Akademia Telewizyjna; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:46 Ekstraklasa kulturalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:05 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 90; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Rączka gotuje na beztydzień; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Ptaszka 72'; film TVP; reż.:Krystyna Wysocka-Krupska; wyk.:Adam Siemin, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Jacek Kałucki, Jakub Tolak, Joanna Sokołowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Sławomir Łoziński, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Paweł Kozłowski, Jerzy Z. Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 To nieprawda, że nie można więcej...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Epodręczniki.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:15 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Ścieżki przyrodnicze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Walka o Amazonię - Patrole w lesie deszczowym (The Fight for Amazona, Raids in the Rainforest); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Thomas Wartmann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Kaszuby na Warmii i Mazurach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Europa z bliska - odc. 45 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Naturalnie tak - odc. 102; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Książki pod specjalnym nadzorem - odc. 5 Książnica Cieszyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Akademia.pl - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:00 Przegląd tygodnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:26 Twój punkt widzenia 04.11.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje lubuskie 07.11.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:46 Pogoda 18:49 Ichtis; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:01 Mobilna Akademia Telewizyjna; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:08 Z indexem w podróży; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:24 Informacje lubuskie - flesz 07.11.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:27 Pogoda 19:29 Zielony Zakątek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:40 Sprawa dla prokuratora - Czym sie różni bójka od pobicia?; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:52 Przegląd tygodnia; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:18 Kalejdoskop 02.11.2015; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:28 Informacje lubuskie - flesz 07.11.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:31 Pogoda 21:04 Mobilna Akademia Telewizyjna; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:12 Kurs - biblioteka; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:22 Kalejdoskop - Bieg Jeża; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:32 Ekstraklasa kulturalna; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:45 Informacje lubuskie - wydanie główne 07.11.2015; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:00 Pogoda 22:03 SPORT 07.11.2015; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 8.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Naturalnie tak - odc. 102; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 99) Kolorowe potrawy dla dzieci; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Pogoda - 8.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Archiwum Zbrodni - odc. 39 - Zbrodniarz w kominiarce; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:45 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 96 - Alicja Resich - Modlińska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Zapiski Łazęgi - Okruchy z historii miasta; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Akademia.pl - odc. 24; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Pogoda - 8.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:18 Naturalnie tak - odc. 102; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 99) Kolorowe potrawy dla dzieci; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:40 Pogoda - 8.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Ptaszka 72'; film TVP; reż.:Krystyna Wysocka-Krupska; wyk.:Adam Siemin, Andrzej Grabarczyk, Jacek Kałucki, Jakub Tolak, Joanna Sokołowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Sławomir Łoziński, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Paweł Kozłowski, Jerzy Z. Nowak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 To nieprawda, że nie można więcej...; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:30 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 03:30 Opowieść o Bolku, psie co promem pływał; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Kwartet - magazyn regionów Czwórki Wyszehradzkiej - Ścieżki przyrodnicze; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Walka o Amazonię - Patrole w lesie deszczowym (The Fight for Amazona, Raids in the Rainforest); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2010); reż.:Thomas Wartmann; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Książki pod specjalnym nadzorem - odc. 5 Książnica Cieszyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Okruchy z historii miasta; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Radio Romans - odc. 10/32 - Premiera; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Disco gramy - program muzyczny 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 7:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (8) - serial animowany 8:10 Turbo Fast (9) - serial animowany 8:40 Scooby-Doo i brygada detektywów 2 (13) - serial animowany 9:10 Scooby-Doo i brygada detektywów 2 - serial animowany 9:40 Scooby-Doo i brygada detektywów 2 (14) - serial animowany 10:10 Ewa gotuje (258) - magazyn kulinarny 10:45 Nasz nowy dom (55) - reality show 11:45 Top Chef 5 (9) - reality show 13:15 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia 4 (9) - reality show 14:40 Słoiki (23) - serial paradokumentalny 15:40 Trudne sprawy (541) - serial paradokumentalny 16:40 Poznaj swoje prawa (10) - serial paradokumentalny 17:50 Chłopaki do wzięcia (19) - serial dokumentalny 18:20 Chłopaki do wzięcia (20) - serial dokumentalny 18:50 Wydarzenia - magazyn informacyjny 19:20 Sport - magazyn sportowy 19:25 Pogoda - program informacyjny 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (444) - serial komediowy 20:05 SuperDzieciak (5) - program rozrywkowy 22:05 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo 4 (10) - program rozrywkowy 0:05 Sporty walki: Gala FEN 9 "Go For It" we Wrocławiu - walka: Marcin Zontek - Tassilo Lahr 0:50 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami 4 (9) - program rozrywkowy 2:50 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:50 Mango - telezakupy 7:55 Kobieta na krańcu świata: Sulawesi. Życie po życiu (9) - serial dokumentalny 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej (2164) - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Na Wspólnej (2165) - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Na Wspólnej (2166) - serial obyczajowy 12:10 Na Wspólnej (2167) - serial obyczajowy 12:45 Ugotowani: Mazury (9) - program kulinarno-rozrywkowy 13:50 MasterChef (8) - reality show 15:30 Aplauz, Aplauz! (8) - program rozrywkowy 16:55 Top Model (9) - reality show 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje: Jelcz Laskowice. Boczek i spółka (10) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty - magazyn informacyjny 19:25 Sport - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Pogoda - magazyn informacyjny 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Mam talent! (10) - program rozrywkowy 21:55 Listy do M. - komedia romantyczna, Polska 2011 0:20 30 dni mroku - horror, Nowa Zelandia/USA 2007 2:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:55 Sekrety magii - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 4:15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 6:00 Strażnik Teksasu (67) - serial sensacyjny 7:05 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii (38) - serial animowany 7:35 Kacper i przyjaciele (7) - serial animowany 8:05 Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki (3) - serial animowany 8:35 Kacper i przyjaciele (10) - serial animowany 9:05 Kacper i przyjaciele (6) - serial animowany 9:35 Asterix Gal - film animowany, Francja 1967 10:55 Policjantki i policjanci (117) - serial obyczajowy 11:55 Policjantki i policjanci (118) - serial obyczajowy 12:55 STOP Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 13:55 Skarby III Rzeszy: W pogoni za skarbami (20) - serial dokumentalny 14:25 Tajna historia XX wieku: Sprawa komandora Kłoczkowskiego - część 1 (10) - serial dokumentalny 14:55 Dziewczyny z drużyny 3 - komedia, USA 2006 17:00 Akta Golgoty - film sensacyjny, Niemcy 2010 19:00 Galileo (520) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Policjantki i policjanci (119) - serial obyczajowy 21:00 Policjantki i policjanci (120) - serial obyczajowy 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 3 (63) - serial kryminalny 23:05 Hostel 2 - horror, USA 2007 1:05 Omega Doom - film SF, USA 1996 2:55 Zamiana żon (12) - reality show 4:00 Disco Polo Life (213) - magazyn muzyczny 5:00 Disco Polo Life (214) - magazyn muzyczny TVN 7 5:30 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 13 Sezon: 12 6:40 Mango - Telezakupy 8:45 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 32 9:15 Różowa pantera Odcinek: 33 9:45 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 18 10:45 Zaklinaczka duchów Odcinek: 19 11:40 Magda M. Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 12:40 Magda M. Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 13:45 Odlotowe dzieciaki 15:45 Harry Potter i Czara Ognia 19:00 Historia Kopciuszka 21:05 Cztery wesela i pogrzeb 23:30 Miasto zła Odcinek: 2 0:30 Pogrzebana żywcem 2:30 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 542 4:45 Druga strona medaliu Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 TV Puls 6:00 Niania Odcinek: 85 Sezon: 6 6:30 Niania Odcinek: 87 Sezon: 6 7:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 331 7:50 Stawka większa niż życie Odcinek: 9 8:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat Odcinek: 105 9:25 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat Odcinek: 106 9:55 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat Odcinek: 107 10:25 Uwierz w siebie! Odcinek: 2 11:25 Drużyna Buddiego 13:00 Robinson Crusoe 15:10 Podróż do Nowej Ziemi 18:00 Reggae na lodzie 20:00 Bez twarzy 22:50 American Pie II 1:05 Tunel śmierci 3:00 Taki jest świat Odcinek: 331 3:55 Dyżur Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 3 4:20 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 2 4:45 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 5 5:10 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 3 5:35 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 6 TV Polonia 06:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1277; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1278; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1279 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1280 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia w Komie - (854) Kostaryka - Piotr; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki historii - Gdynia; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 167 - Diabelski śmiech (Ojciec Mateusz XIII odc. 7) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 604 - Rodziców się nie wybiera - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Paderewski. Człowiek czynu, sukcesu i sławy; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Kabaretowe kawałki z przeglądarki - (1); program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (270); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (281); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1160 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:45 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 2 - Skarby królowej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Strażacy - odc. 5/10 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Pożegnanie cesarzy 66'; film TVP; reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Jan Świderski, Maciej Gioraj, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Tomasz Budyta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Ósmy Plan Live in Alvernia Studios - Natalia Kukulska & Atom String Quartet; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:55 Skarby prowincji - II odc. 18; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (281); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1160 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 2 - Skarby królowej; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Strażacy - odc. 5/10; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Pożegnanie cesarzy 66'; film TVP; reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Jan Świderski, Maciej Gioraj, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Tomasz Budyta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Gwiazdozbiór TVP Rozrywka - Tadeusz Woźniak /1/; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Polonia w Komie - (856) Tokio - Holloween; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat Romans 6:00 Mała czarna Odcinek: 3 7:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 17 8:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 18 9:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 19 10:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 20 11:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 21 12:00 Żona dla milionera Odcinek: 10 13:00 Żona dla milionera Odcinek: 11 14:00 Bogate życie w Nowym Jorku Odcinek: 13 15:00 Bogate życie w Nowym Jorku Odcinek: 14 16:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 110 17:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 123 18:00 Dom nie do poznania Odcinek: 124 19:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 41 20:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 42 21:00 Kolekcjoner kości 23:35 Spider-Man 2:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 45 3:00 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 46 4:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 72 Sezon: 6 4:45 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 73 Sezon: 6 5:30 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 29 5:45 Zza kamery... Odcinek: 30 Polsat 2 6:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 89 6:50 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 90 7:35 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 91 8:20 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 7 9:15 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 8 10:15 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 483 11:15 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 484 12:15 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 485 13:15 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 486 14:15 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 487 15:15 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 44 16:15 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 7 16:50 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 8 17:25 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 9 17:55 Malanowski i partnerzy Odcinek: 369 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy Odcinek: 370 19:00 Tajemnice kniei Odcinek: 25 19:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 255 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 466 21:45 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 14 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 439 23:25 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 82 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 43 0:35 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 650 1:00 Przyjaciółki Odcinek: 61 2:05 Imperium disco polo Odcinek: 39 2:35 Wydarzenia 3:05 Nasz nowy dom Odcinek: 44 4:05 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 469 4:35 2XL Odcinek: 1 5:35 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 650 TV 6 6:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 113 6:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 130 7:00 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 43 7:30 Taaaka ryba Odcinek: 44 8:00 Benny Hill Odcinek: 71 8:35 Benny Hill Odcinek: 72 9:10 Benny Hill Odcinek: 73 9:50 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 4 10:25 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 5 10:55 Magiczny duet 12:45 Najdziwniejsze zwierzęta świata 13:45 Anthony Bourdain: bez rezerwacji Odcinek: 9 14:45 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 1 15:20 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 2 16:00 Anthony Bourdain: bez rezerwacji Odcinek: 10 17:00 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 3 17:35 Mistrz kuchni: juniorzy Odcinek: 4 18:15 Walki zwierząt Odcinek: 1 19:25 Barbie w świecie mody 21:00 Koszmarne tatuaże Odcinek: 22 21:35 Tygrys szablozębny 23:30 Namiętność i przeznaczenie 1:15 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów Odcinek: 8 1:45 Regina Odcinek: 29 2:15 Benny Hill Odcinek: 77 3:00 Disco Polo Life Odcinek: 212 4:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 395 5:00 Top 10 lista przebojów Odcinek: 396 Canal + 6:00 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 6:30 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 7:00 O co biega? (15) - magazyn sportowy 7:30 Aktualności filmowe+ - magazyn filmowy 8:00 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 8:10 Rozwód po francusku - komediodramat, Francja/USA 2003 10:05 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 10:35 Medicus - film przygodowy, Niemcy 2013 13:10 Pinokio - film familijny, Niemcy 2013 14:50 Porywy serc - dramat obyczajowy, Belgia/Niemcy 2014 16:30 Premiera: W tonacji+ - magazyn muzyczny 17:20 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 Premiera: Jak wytresować smoka 2 - film animowany, USA 2014 19:15 Bez szans - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2013 21:00 Miasto 44 - dramat wojenny, Polska 2014 23:05 Rogi - horror, Kanada/USA 2013 1:05 Who Am I. Możesz być kim chcesz - thriller, Niemcy 2014 2:50 Predator 2 - film sensacyjny, USA 1990 4:35 Biała sukienka - film obyczajowy, Polska 2003 5:45 + De Lux - magazyn motoryzacyjny Planete + 6:45 Twój sprytny mózg Odcinek: 12 7:20 Ziemia widziana z nieba Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 1 8:10 Ziemia widziana z nieba Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 9:10 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 5 10:40 Gadget Man Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 11:10 Potyczki naukowców Odcinek: 5 11:20 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 5 12:10 Ushuaia, czyli wszystko w naturze Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 13:00 Świat jutra Odcinek: 1 14:00 Świat jutra Odcinek: 2 15:00 Świat jutra Odcinek: 3 16:00 Ushuaia, czyli wędrówki po świecie Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 16:30 Ushuaia, czyli wędrówki po świecie Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 17:00 Travel Man Odcinek: 1 17:30 Travel Man Odcinek: 2 18:00 Wielcy wodzowie Odcinek: 1 19:00 Wielcy wodzowie Odcinek: 2 20:00 Wielcy wodzowie Odcinek: 3 21:00 Wielcy wodzowie Odcinek: 4 22:00 Prawda, dobro i piękno - film o Bohdanie Porębie 22:45 Steve McQueen, King of Cool 0:25 O seksie z Sunny Megatron Odcinek: 1 0:55 O seksie z Sunny Megatron Odcinek: 2 1:30 Porno saga 2:50 Muzyka odnaleziona Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 3:05 Muzyka odnaleziona Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 Tele 5 5:40 Lista przebojów Disco bandżo Odcinek: 2 6:30 Muzyczny top 7:30 Telezakupy 9:30 Muzyczny top 9:50 Corleone Odcinek: 11 11:00 Corleone Odcinek: 12 12:05 Strefa 51 13:35 Nieźle kliknięci 13:55 Na osi 14:35 Nieźle kliknięci 15:10 Czynnik PSI Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 16:05 Ucieczka w kosmos Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 3 17:05 Ucieczka w kosmos Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 18:10 Nieźle kliknięci 18:20 Podwodna bestia 20:00 Thorne: mięczak 22:30 Wydział do spraw specjalnych Odcinek: 7 23:35 Gwiazda miłości 1:35 Telezakupy 4:35 Nocny patrol WTK 8:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 8:20 Pogoda 8:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 8:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 8:35 Otwarta antena 8:55 Masz prawo 9:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 9:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 9:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 9:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 9:40 Gość wieczoru WTK 9:50 Pogoda 9:55 Qulturalny Poznań 10:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 10:15 Magazyn specjalny 10:30 Pogoda 10:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 10:40 Sport 10:50 Gość wieczoru WTK 11:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 11:20 Rozprawa 11:35 Pogoda 11:40 Sport 11:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 11:55 Qulturalny Poznań 12:00 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 12:30 Pogoda 12:35 Serwis komunikacyjny 12:40 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 13:10 Sport 13:20 Arcydzieła, arcymyśli 14:20 Pogoda 14:25 Na zdrowie 14:40 Kultura, sprawdzam 14:55 Qulturalny Poznań 15:00 Pogoda 15:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:10 Gość wieczoru WTK 15:20 Serwis komunikacyjny 15:30 Pogoda 15:35 Otwarta antena 15:55 Qulturalny Poznań 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 16:10 Mój Poznań, moja Wielkopolska 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Z życia Uniwersytetu 16:45 Sport 16:55 Qulturalny Poznań 17:00 Pogoda 17:05 Serwis komunikacyjny 17:15 Gość wieczoru WTK 17:25 WTK wywiad 17:55 Qulturalny Poznań 18:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:20 Gość wieczoru WTK 18:30 Pogoda 18:35 Rozprawa 18:50 Serwis komunikacyjny 18:55 Qulturalny Poznań 19:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:20 Magazyn specjalny 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 Magazyn specjalny 21:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 21:35 Pogoda 21:40 Sport 21:50 Pogoda 21:55 Qulturalny Poznań 22:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:20 Magazyn specjalny 23:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 23:25 Rozprawa 23:40 Sport 23:50 Pogoda 23:55 Qulturalny Poznań 0:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 0:20 Pogoda 0:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 0:30 Qulturalny Poznań 0:35 Magazyn specjalny 0:50 Pogoda 0:55 Qulturalny Poznań 1:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 1:20 Pogoda 1:25 Serwis komunikacyjny 1:30 Z filmoteki UAM 1:50 Pogoda 1:55 Qulturalny Poznań 2:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 2:20 Motomania 2:35 Pogoda 2:40 Serwis komunikacyjny 2:45 Rozprawa 3:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 3:20 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 3:50 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 4:20 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK 4:50 Przegląd gości wieczoru WTK TVS 6:00 Silesia Informacje 6:20 MacGyver 7:20 Bonanza 8:20 Muzyczny budzik 8:30 Bajkowa TVS 9:55 Mały koncert życzeń 11:00 Ogród od A do Z 11:20 Motour 11:50 MacGyver 12:50 Muzyczne podróże 13:45 Opolskie od kuchni 14:20 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego 15:00 My wam to zagramy 15:35 Śląska karuzela 16:10 Koncert życzeń 17:15 Księgowa w kuchni 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:10 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:25 Szlagierowa biesiada 22:20 Muzyczne podróże 23:30 My wam to zagramy 0:00 Silesia Informacje 0:20 Śląska karuzela 0:45 Emisja nocna TV Trwam 8:00 Informacje dnia 8:15 Westerplatte młodych 8:55 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 9:00 Sanktuarium św. Anny w Auray 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Myśląc ojczyzna 10:30 Święty na każdy dzień 10:35 Polski punkt widzenia 11:00 Kropelka radości 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Warto zauważyć… w mijającym tygodniu 12:50 Na tropie 13:20 Siódmy sakrament 13:45 Święty na każdy dzień 13:50 Niezwykłości przyrody Nowej Zelandii 14:00 Historia królowej Estery Odcinek: 1 15:05 Ogrody papieskie 15:30 Podróż do domu Ojca Odcinek: 1 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 W naszej rodzinie 17:00 Z Parlamentu Europejskiego 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 19:30 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Ocalić od zapomnienia 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 Wakat 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Reportaż dnia 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Święty na każdy dzień 1:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 2:30 Spotkanie z Magdą Buczek 2:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Ocalić od zapomnienia 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 W naszej rodzinie 5:50 Święty na każdy dzień 6:00 Nasze dzikie serca 7:30 Powrót do domu Ojca Odcinek: 1 7:55 Świat w obrazach M6 6:00 M6 Music 8:20 M6 Boutique 10:35 Cinésix 10:45 Desperate Housewives Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 6 11:35 Desperate Housewives Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 6 12:40 Météo 12:45 Le 12.45 13:05 Cauchemar chez le coiffeur 14:40 Le meilleur pâtissier Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 4 17:30 Le meilleur pâtissier: à vos fourneaux 18:30 Un trésor dans votre maison 19:40 Météo 19:45 Le 19.45 20:10 Scènes de ménages Sezon: 3 20:55 NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 6 21:45 NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 3 22:40 NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 3 23:30 NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 0:25 NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 1 1:10 Sons of Anarchy Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 2:10 Météo 2:15 M6 Music Pierwyj kanał 06.00 NOWOŚCI 16+ 06.10 Poszukaj kobiety. Detektywie. komedia. (kontynuacja) 0+ 07.55 Graj, twój ukochany akordeon! 16+ 08.45 Smeshariki. Nowe przygody. Serial animowany 6+ 09.00 Sprytny i sprytny. Teleplay 12+ 09.45 Słowo pasterza 16 + 10.00 Moskwa. Plac Czerwony. Uroczysty Marsz na cześć Pierwszego Zwycięstwa 16+ 10.45 NOWOŚCI 16+ 10.55 Catherine the Great. Udział kobiet. Doc. film 16+ 12.00 NOWOŚĆ 16+ 12.15 Idealna naprawa 16+ 13.10 10 lat młodsza. Reality show 16+ 14.00 Teoria spiskowa 16+ 15.00 Głos. Muz. konkurs 12+ 17.10 Dochodzenie pokaże się z V. Markerem 16+ 18.00 WIECZÓR WIECZÓR 16+ 18.10 Kto chce być milionerem? Teleigram 16+ 19.10 Własność Republiki. Muz. pokaż. E.Krylatov 16+ 21.00 16+ CZAS 21.20 Tej nocy z A.Malahovym 16+ 23.00 Alain Delon, unikalny portret. Doc. Film 16+ 00.00 Sycylijski klan. Thriller gangsterski 16+ 02.20 Pani w cemencie. Dreszczowiec 16+ 04.10 Modny werdykt 16+ Rossija 1 05.00 Ludzie w oceanie. Kinopovest 12+ 06.35 16+ wiejskiego rano 07.05 Dialogi o zwierzętach 16+ 08.00 16+ NEWS 08.10 Zachód Moskwa 16+ 08.20 Cartoon rano 0+ 09.30 przepisy ruchu drogowego. Popularna nauka pokazuje 12+ 10.15 To jest moja mama. Family show 12+ 11.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 16+ 11.10 NEWS-Moskwa 16+ 11.20 Ludmiła Gurczenko. Za kulisami karnawału. Doc. Film jest 12 + 12.20 Następny jest miłość. Melodramat. (w przerwie - AKTUALNOŚCI) 16+ 16.45 Wiedza to potęga. Quiz 16+ 17.35 Main Stage. Muz. show 16+ 20.00 AKTUALNOŚCI w sobotę 16 + 21.00 Listy na szkle. Los. Series 12+ 00.50 Samotny Anioł. Melodramat 12 + 02.55 Mianowanie. Tragikomedia 6+ 04.50 Śmiech 16+ Biełsat TV 05:00 Studio Belsat - 06.11.2015 05:25 Mam prawo - odc. 206 (odc. 206); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Historia pod znakiem Pogoni - Białorusini w bitwie pod Grunwaldem; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Dzmitry Hryshchuk; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Studio Belsat - 06.11.2015 06:30 Studio Belsat - 06.11.2015 07:30 Studio Belsat - 06.11.2015 07:55 Studio Belsat - 06.11.2015 Rozmowa dnia 08:10 Wyprawy i przygody - odc. 25 (Woda); serial animowany; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Kulfon co z ciebie wyrośnie - odc. 17 - Monika w niebezpieczeństwie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Między nami bocianami - odc. 13 - Odlot; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Maszyna zmian - Pięć pięknych welonów 28'; serial TVP; reż.:Andrzej Maleszka; wyk.:Ewa Gawryluk, Beata Żurek, Izabela Kołodziej, Katarzyna Łuczewska, Piotr Budzowski, Leszek Knasiecki, January Brunov, Krystyna Feldman, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Małgorzata Foremniak; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:20 Koncert N. R. M. cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:25 Dwóch na Dwóch - odc. 163; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Kapitał osobisty - odc. 176 (odc. 176); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Bez retuszu. - Kukabaka więzień sumienia; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Młode wino (Bobule) 89'; komedia kraj prod.CZECHY (2008); reż.:Tomas Barina; wyk.:Krystof Hadek, Lukas Langmajer, Tereza Voriskova, Lubomir Lipsky, Vaclav Postranecky; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 My i świat - odc. 204; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Gułag zamknięty w pamięci (Survivors of the Gulag); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); reż.:Stéphane Fernandez; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Reporter - odc. 258; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Białorusini w Polsce - odc. 201; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Mad Men s. IV - odc. 10/13 (odc. 10/13); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Ratownicy - odc. 9/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Zagadki białoruskiej historii. - Grodzieńska Troja; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Hitler, Stalin i ja (Hitler, Stalin i ja); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); reż.:Helena Trestikova; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Zona Svabody - odc. 148 (odc. 148) kraj prod.CZECHY (2015); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Mova Nanova - odc. 31 (Gwiazdy); magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Studio Belsat - 07.11.2015 19:10 Forum - Druga fala; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:55 Nieznana Białoruś. - Linia Stalina na dłoni dziecięcej; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Galina Samojlova; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Sobotni Seans - Cyrk Columbia (Cyrk Columbia) 106'; dramat kraj prod.Bośnia-Herceg., Francja, Wielka Brytania (2010); reż.:Denis Tanovic; wyk.:Miki Manojovic, Mira Furlan, Boris Ler, Jelena Stupljanin; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Cuda nie widy - odc. 110; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Gwiazdy nie śpią - odc. 46 (Andrej Lankiewicz); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Studio Belsat - 07.11.2015 24:00 My i świat - odc. 204; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 Hitler, Stalin i ja (Hitler, Stalin i ja); film dokumentalny kraj prod.CZECHY (2001); reż.:Helena Trestikova; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 6:15 Formuła E w Putradżai 6:45 Formuła E w Putradżai 8:00 Watts 8:30 Euro Tour w Sofii 15:30 Bayern Monachium - VfB Stuttgart 17:30 Euro Tour w Sofii 20:30 Watts 21:30 Superkombat 0:00 Evgenios Lazaridis - Boris Estenfelder 1:00 Mali - Belgia 2:00 Meksyk - Nigeria 3:00 Superkombat 5:00 Evgenios Lazaridis - Boris Estenfelder Eurosport 2 6:00 FIFA Football - magazyn piłkarski 6:25 Worldgoals - magazyn piłkarski 6:30 Kolarstwo: Wyścig w Chinach - 8. etap 8:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Cup of China - tańce dowolne par tanecznych 9:15 Watts - magazyn sportowy 9:30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Cup of China - program dowolny solistek 11:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 11:45 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Cup of China - program dowolny solistów 13:45 Watts - magazyn sportowy 14:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Cup of China - program dowolny par sportowych 15:30 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - piłka nożna/futsal 17:30 W przerwie - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - mecz: SV Darmstadt 98 - Hamburger SV 20:30 Watts - magazyn sportowy 21:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Cup of China - tańce dowolne par tanecznych 22:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Cup of China - program dowolny solistek 23:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Cup of China - program dowolny solistów 0:00 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe: Cup of China - program dowolny par sportowych 1:30 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - piłka nożna/futsal 3:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz półfinałowy 4:00 Piłka nożna: Mistrzostwa Świata do lat 17 - mecz półfinałowy 5:00 Piłka nożna: Liga niemiecka - piłka nożna/futsal Sport1 6:00 Teleshopping 6:30 Teleshopping 7:00 Teleshopping 7:30 Teleshopping 8:00 Teleshopping 8:30 Teleshopping 9:00 Teleshopping 9:15 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott Odcinek: 8 9:30 Normal Odcinek: 45 10:00 Teleshopping 10:30 Teleshopping 11:00 Die PS-Profis - Mehr Power aus dem Pott Odcinek: 107 11:30 Motorsport 12:00 Tourenwagen: DTM 12:30 Sport-Quiz 15:25 Handball 17:15 Eishockey 19:45 Darts 0:00 Sport-Clips 0:40 Sport-Clips 0:45 Teleshopping 1:00 Sport-Clips 1:05 Teleshopping 1:20 Sport-Clips 1:50 Teleshopping 2:00 Sport-Clips 2:05 Teleshopping 2:20 Sport-Clips 3:00 Sport-Clips 3:05 Teleshopping 3:20 Sport-Clips 3:25 Teleshopping 3:35 Sport-Clips 4:05 Teleshopping 4:20 Sport-Clips 4:25 Teleshopping 4:35 Sport-Clips 5:00 Sport-Clips 5:30 Sport-Clips Das Erste 5:30 Kann es Johannes? Odcinek: 5 5:55 Die Kinder vom Alstertal Odcinek: 50 6:20 Die Kinder vom Alstertal Odcinek: 51 6:45 Die Kinder vom Alstertal Odcinek: 52 7:10 Paula und die wilden Tiere Odcinek: 45 7:35 Wissen macht Ah! Odcinek: 368 Sezon: 12 8:00 Checker Can Odcinek: 24 8:35 Die Pfefferkörner Odcinek: 144 9:00 Die Pfefferkörner Odcinek: 145 9:30 Die Pfefferkörner Odcinek: 146 10:00 Tagesschau 10:03 Zoobabies Odcinek: 17 10:45 Kesslers Expedition Odcinek: 8 11:30 Quarks Odcinek: 14 12:00 Tagesschau 12:05 Best of ARD-Buffet 12:55 Tagesschau 13:00 Glück auf Brasilianisch 14:30 Mama und der Millionär 16:00 W wie Wissen 16:30 Reportage im Ersten Odcinek: 40 17:00 Tagesschau 17:10 Brisant 17:47 Das Wetter im Ersten 17:50 Tagesschau 18:00 Sportschau 19:57 Lotto am Samstag 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Besondere Schwere der Schuld 21:45 Hafen der Düfte 23:15 Tagesthemen 23:35 Das Wort zum Sonntag 23:40 Inas Nacht Odcinek: 7 0:40 Tagesschau 0:45 Besondere Schwere der Schuld 2:15 Hafen der Düfte 3:48 Tagesschau 3:50 Der Panther 5:23 Tagesschau 5:25 Deutschlandbilder NDR 6:00 Grips Englisch Odcinek: 33 6:15 Grips Englisch Odcinek: 34 6:30 Bon courage 7:00 Die Sendung mit der Maus Odcinek: 2028 7:30 Sehen statt Hören 8:00 service: gesundheit 8:30 7 Tage ... Odcinek: 61 Sezon: 6 9:00 Nordmagazin 9:30 Hamburg Journal 10:00 Schleswig-Holstein Magazin 10:30 buten un binnen 11:00 Hallo Niedersachsen 11:30 Kriegskinder Odcinek: 4 12:15 Weltreisen Odcinek: 5 12:45 Curry - Würze des Lebens, Farbe der Seele 13:30 Elefant, Tiger & Co. Odcinek: 543 14:00 plietsch. 14:45 Verborgene Welten im Hamburger Hafen Odcinek: 1 15:15 Lilly Schönauer - Und dann war es Liebe Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 16:45 Heimatgeschichten Odcinek: 44 17:35 Tim Mälzer kocht! Odcinek: 124 Sezon: 4 18:00 Nordtour 18:45 DAS! 19:30 Ländermagazine 19:58 buten un binnen | wetter 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Das Glück ihres Lebens 21:40 Mord mit Aussicht Odcinek: 26 22:30 Mord mit Aussicht Odcinek: 27 23:20 Gnadenlose Verführung 0:45 Håkan Nesser: Die Schwalbe, die Katze, die Rose und der Tod Odcinek: 4 2:15 Der Tote aus Nordermoor 3:45 Tagesschau - Vor 20 Jahren 4:15 Hamburg Journal 4:45 buten un binnen 5:15 DAS! RTL 6:05 Verdachtsfälle 7:10 Verdachtsfälle 8:15 Familien im Brennpunkt 9:15 Yolo 9:45 Yolo 10:00 Exclusiv - Das Star-Magazin 10:10 Gute Zeiten, schlechte Zeiten Odcinek: 5866 12:45 Verdachtsfälle 13:45 Verdachtsfälle 14:45 Verdachtsfälle 15:45 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 16:45 Die Trovatos - Detektive decken auf 17:45 Best of ...! Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 1 18:45 RTL aktuell Odcinek: 10050 19:03 Wetter 19:05 Explosiv - Weekend 20:15 Das Supertalent Odcinek: 8 23:00 Willkommen bei Mario Barth Odcinek: 1 0:00 Hape trifft! Spezial! Odcinek: 2 0:55 Das Supertalent Odcinek: 101 Sezon: 9 3:00 Willkommen bei Mario Barth Odcinek: 1 4:20 Verdachtsfälle 5:15 Familien im Brennpunkt Sat 1 5:30 Richter Alexander Hold Odcinek: 1491 Sezon: 7 6:15 Richter Alexander Hold Odcinek: 1488 Sezon: 7 7:05 Auf Streife Odcinek: 158 8:05 Auf Streife Odcinek: 262 9:00 Auf Streife Odcinek: 282 10:00 Auf Streife Odcinek: 135 10:55 Auf Streife Odcinek: 147 11:50 Auf Streife Odcinek: 280 12:45 The Voice of Germany Odcinek: 74 Sezon: 5 14:50 The Voice of Germany Odcinek: 75 Sezon: 5 16:59 So gesehen 17:00 Sat.1 Regional 17:00 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz Odcinek: 1722 Sezon: 11 17:30 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz Odcinek: 1723 Sezon: 11 18:00 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz Odcinek: 1724 Sezon: 11 18:30 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz Odcinek: 1725 Sezon: 11 19:00 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz Odcinek: 1726 Sezon: 11 19:30 K 11 - Kommissare im Einsatz Odcinek: 1727 Sezon: 11 19:55 Sat.1 Nachrichten 20:15 Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix 22:30 Die dreisten drei - Die Comedy-WG 23:00 Shaft - noch Fragen? 0:55 Steven Seagal - Attack Force 2:35 Shaft - noch Fragen? 4:05 Steven Seagal - Attack Force 5:30 Steven liebt Kino - Spezial Odcinek: 101 Super RTL 6:00 Benjamin Blümchen Odcinek: 12 6:30 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 37 6:40 Der Phantastische Paul Odcinek: 38 7:00 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 31 7:10 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 32 7:15 Leo Lausemaus Odcinek: 33 7:30 Caillou Odcinek: 145 Sezon: 3 8:00 D.I.E. Detektive im Einsatz Odcinek: 15 8:30 Woozle Goozle Odcinek: 56 9:00 King Julien Odcinek: 10 9:30 ALVINNN!!! und die Chipmunks Odcinek: 12 10:00 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 16 10:30 Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu Odcinek: 5 11:00 Sally Bollywood Odcinek: 6 11:30 Bugs Bunny & Looney Tunes 12:00 Barbie als "Die Prinzessin und das Dorfmädchen" Odcinek: 4 13:25 Friends Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 1 13:55 Ever After High Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 1 14:25 Ever After High Odcinek: 7 14:55 Inspector Gadget Odcinek: 6 15:25 Inspector Gadget Odcinek: 10 15:55 Inspector Gadget Odcinek: 14 16:15 Inspector Gadget Odcinek: 17 16:50 Inspector Gadget Odcinek: 21 17:15 Ninjago - Meister des Spinjitzu Odcinek: 6 17:45 Go Wild! - Mission Wildnis Odcinek: 68 18:15 Bugs Bunny & Looney Tunes 18:45 Woozle Goozle Odcinek: 57 19:15 King Julien Odcinek: 11 19:45 Dragons - Auf zu neuen Ufern Odcinek: 42 20:15 Asterix und Kleopatra 21:45 Hinter Gittern - Der Frauenknast Odcinek: 11 22:45 Hinter Gittern - Der Frauenknast Odcinek: 12 23:50 Cheers 0:20 Infomercials 4:05 Nachtprogramm VOX 6:00 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 6:55 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 7:40 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 8:30 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 9:20 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 10:15 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 11:05 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 12:00 Criminal Intent - Verbrechen im Visier 12:55 Shopping Queen Odcinek: 733 13:55 Shopping Queen Odcinek: 734 14:55 Shopping Queen Odcinek: 735 15:55 Shopping Queen Odcinek: 736 16:55 Shopping Queen Odcinek: 737 18:00 hundkatzemaus 19:10 Der V.I.P. Hundeprofi Odcinek: 3 20:15 Welcome to the Jungle 22:10 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 17 23:10 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin 0:05 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit 1:05 Law & Order: Special Victims Unit 1:45 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 49 2:30 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 68 3:20 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 104 4:05 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 69 4:55 Medical Detectives - Geheimnisse der Gerichtsmedizin Odcinek: 73 WDR 6:20 Lokalzeit aus Bonn 6:50 Lokalzeit aus Duisburg 7:20 Sehen statt Hören 7:50 Planet Wissen Odcinek: 72 8:50 Erlebnisreisen-Tipp 9:00 Hier und heute Odcinek: 5131 9:30 Geerbtes Glück 11:00 Endlich Urlaub! 12:25 Im Reiche des silbernen Löwen 14:00 Fußball 16:05 Deutsche Dynastien Odcinek: 29 16:50 Sport im Westen 17:20 Kochen mit Martina und Moritz Odcinek: 97 17:50 Einfach und köstlich - Kochen mit Björn Freitag Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 5 18:20 #yourcity Odcinek: 12 18:50 Aktuelle Stunde 19:30 Lokalzeit 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Hirschhausens Quiz des Menschen Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 8 21:45 Stratmanns 22:45 Jürgen Becker: Baustelle Deutschland Odcinek: 15 23:45 Nuhr im Ersten Odcinek: 59 Sezon: 8 0:30 Klimbim Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 1:10 Klimbim Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 1:55 Bad Lieutenant - Cop ohne Gewissen 3:50 Im Reiche des silbernen Löwen 5:20 Stratmanns ZDF 5:35 Löwenzahn Classics Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 1 6:00 Löwenzahn Classics Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 1 6:30 pur+ Odcinek: 313 Sezon: 9 6:55 Das Dschungelbuch Odcinek: 88 Sezon: 2 7:05 Robin Hood - Schlitzohr von Sherwood Odcinek: 48 7:20 Löwenzahn Odcinek: 334 Sezon: 35 7:45 Löwenzahn Odcinek: 335 Sezon: 35 8:10 1, 2 oder 3 Odcinek: 929 8:35 Bibi Blocksberg Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 4 9:00 Bibi Blocksberg Odcinek: 32 Sezon: 4 9:25 Lassie Odcinek: 21 Sezon: 1 9:45 Lassie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 1 10:10 Bibi und Tina Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 3 10:35 Mia and me Odcinek: 52 Sezon: 2 11:00 heute Xpress 11:03 Die Küchenschlacht Odcinek: 298 13:05 heute Xpress 13:10 Forsthaus Falkenau Odcinek: 266 Sezon: 20 13:55 Forsthaus Falkenau Odcinek: 270 Sezon: 20 14:40 Rosamunde Pilcher: Flügel der Hoffnung Odcinek: 64 Sezon: 1 16:15 Lafer! Lichter! Lecker! Odcinek: 345 Sezon: 10 17:00 heute Xpress 17:05 Länderspiegel 17:45 Menschen - das Magazin 18:00 ML mona lisa 18:35 hallo deutschland mondän Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 6 19:00 heute 19:20 Wetter 19:25 Herzensbrecher - Vater von vier Söhnen Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 3 20:15 Helen Dorn Odcinek: 4 21:45 Der Staatsanwalt: Mord nach Mitternacht Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 6 22:45 heute-journal 23:00 Das aktuelle Sportstudio 0:25 heute Xpress 0:30 heute-show Odcinek: 192 1:05 Pitch Black - Planet der Finsternis 2:45 SOKO Leipzig Odcinek: 287 Sezon: 15 3:25 hallo deutschland mondän Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 6 3:45 Herzensbrecher - Vater von vier Söhnen Odcinek: 28 Sezon: 3 4:30 Die Galoschen des Glücks VIVA Polska 6:00 VIVA Power Dance 8:00 Ty wybierasz 11:55 VIVA Dance 14:00 100% Dance 15:00 Club Chart 16:10 100% Dance 18:00 VIVA Dance 20:00 VIVA Power Dance 0:00 VIVA Dance 1:55 VIVA Dance Mix MTV Rocks 6:00 Rock Right Now! 9:55 Brand New Video! 10:00 Biggest Bands on the Planet: Top 50 14:30 Biggest! Hottest! Loudest! 14:55 Brand New Video! 15:00 Catfish & the Bottlemen Rock! 15:25 Rockin' New Vids! 15:50 Exclusive New Video 15:55 Brand New Video! 16:00 Huge 21st Century Weekend Anthems! 21:00 Huge 21st Century Weekend Anthems! 1:00 Kick-Ass Rock Anthems! 2:30 Biggest! Hottest! Loudest! 3:00 Teleshopping MTV Polska 6:00 Nastoletnie matki Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 6:50 Teen Mom Poland 7:25 Inna Odcinek: 4 7:50 Inna Odcinek: 5 8:20 Faking It Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 2 8:45 Faking It Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 9:15 Ex na plaży Odcinek: 7 9:40 Video Love Odcinek: 1 10:15 Dopasowani Odcinek: 1 11:10 Catfish Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 12:05 Dopasowani Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 13:00 Teen Mom Poland 13:30 Spanie z gwiazdami Odcinek: 7 13:55 Spanie z gwiazdami Odcinek: 8 14:30 Say It In Song Odcinek: 12 15:05 Inna Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 5 15:35 Faking It Odcinek: 20 Sezon: 2 16:05 Spanie z gwiazdami Odcinek: 9 16:40 Spanie z gwiazdami Odcinek: 10 17:10 Catfish Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 4 18:10 Ex na plaży Odcinek: 1 18:35 Ex na plaży Odcinek: 2 19:00 Inna Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 3 19:25 Inna Odcinek: 6 Sezon: 3 20:00 Spanie z gwiazdami Odcinek: 1 20:25 Spanie z gwiazdami Odcinek: 2 21:00 Ekipa z Warszawy Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 2 22:00 Ekipa z Warszawy Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 23:00 Ekipa z Warszawy Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 3 23:55 Ekipa z Warszawy Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 1:00 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 6 1:25 Niemożliwe! Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 6 1:55 Night Videos Discovery Life 6:00 Włoska mistrzyni makijażu (3) - serial dokumentalny 6:25 Włoska mistrzyni makijażu (4) - serial dokumentalny 6:50 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Węże - serial dokumentalny 7:40 Kino domowej roboty (31) - program rozrywkowy 8:05 Kino domowej roboty (32) - program rozrywkowy 8:30 Triki sprzedawców (5) - program rozrywkowy 9:00 Wszystko o psach (3) - serial przyrodniczy 10:00 Przetrwać na wyspie z Bearem Gryllsem (5) - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Premiera: Dziewczyny do wzięcia: Babski kodeks - reality show 12:00 Kino domowej roboty (31) - program rozrywkowy 12:30 Kino domowej roboty (32) - program rozrywkowy 13:00 Dynamo - więcej niż magia: Nowy Jork - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Baseny z rozmachem: Pływając z rybami - reality show 15:00 LA Ink: Pomoc potrzebna od zaraz - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Premiera: Bracia kucharze: Brytyjskie smaki: Rye - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Triki sprzedawców (1) - program rozrywkowy 17:30 Triki sprzedawców (2) - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Premiera: Łowcy promocji: Judy i Faatima - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Premiera: Łowcy promocji: Chris i Joni - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Premiera: Stylowe metamorfozy Stacy London: Harmony - reality show 19:30 Premiera: Stylowe metamorfozy Stacy London: Tanika - reality show 20:00 Premiera: Masterchef: Irlandia - program rozrywkowy 21:00 Anatomia magii: Książka na bungee - serial dokumentalny 21:30 Premiera: Anatomia magii: Armata wirowa - serial dokumentalny 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (18) - serial kryminalny 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (6) - serial kryminalny 0:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (7) - serial kryminalny 1:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (8) - serial kryminalny 2:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami (6) - serial kryminalny 2:48 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (2) - serial kryminalny 3:36 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas (1) - serial kryminalny 4:24 Policja dla zwierząt w Phoenix: Tragedia na kempingu - serial dokumentalny 5:12 Rzeczne potwory - best of: Najgorsze koszmary - serial dokumentalny Cartoon Network 6:00 Wujcio Dobra Rada 6:25 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 6:55 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 7:20 Pora na przygodę! 7:35 Pora na przygodę! 8:00 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 8:55 Nowy Scooby Doo Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 1 9:40 Nowy Scooby Doo 10:30 Angelo rządzi 11:00 Steven Universe 11:25 Steven Universe 15:15 Scooby Doo i cyberpościg 16:35 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 16:45 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 17:15 Clarence 17:40 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 18:10 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 18:35 Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! 19:25 Totalna Porażka na wyspie Pahkitew 19:50 Pora na przygodę! 20:15 Pora na przygodę! 20:45 Zwyczajny serial 21:15 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 21:40 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 22:10 Kroniki Shaolin 22:40 Kroniki Shaolin 23:05 Niesamowity świat Gumballa 0:00 Eliot Kid 0:50 Robotboy 1:35 Kung-fu kurczaki 1:55 Kung-fu kurczaki 2:20 Kroniki Shaolin 2:40 Kroniki Shaolin 3:05 Ninjago - mistrzowie spinjitzu 3:30 Eliot Kid 4:20 Robotboy 4:40 Kung-fu kurczaki 4:42 Robotboy 5:05 Kung-fu kurczaki 5:30 Ekspedycja Cartoon Network TNT 6:00 Góra Dantego - film katastroficzny, USA 1997 8:10 Mistrz kierownicy ucieka - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1977 10:10 Powrót do przyszłości 2 - komedia SF, USA 1989 12:25 Powrót do przyszłości 3 - komedia SF, USA 1990 14:50 Zawieszeni na drzewie - komedia, Francja 1971 16:40 Z premedytacją: Nothing But The Truth - serial kryminalny 17:30 Z premedytacją: Down Time - serial kryminalny 18:20 Z premedytacją: Number Thirty Nine - serial kryminalny 19:15 Z premedytacją: Pilot - serial kryminalny 20:10 Z premedytacją: Siostrzane uczucia - serial kryminalny 21:00 Ognisty podmuch - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1991 23:50 Czerwony smok - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2002 2:20 Krucjata Bourne'a - thriller, Niemcy/USA 2004 4:10 Psychoza - thriller, USA 1960 ONTV 6:00 Video jogging 7:30 VJ JAGO 9:30 Stop klatka VDJ 9:45 Morning by KAMYK 12:00 Stop klatka VDJ 12:15 Day off 15:00 VJ JAGO 17:00 Video jogging 18:30 By KAMYK 20:30 VJ JAGO 22:30 Video jogging 0:00 By KAMYK 1:00 VJ JAGO 3:00 By KAMYK National Geographic Channel 6:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 7:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 8:00 Pokonać lód 9:00 Piekielne drogi 10:00 Piekielne drogi 11:00 Wyścig na kraniec Ziemi 12:00 Poszukiwacze złota 13:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 10 13:40 Handlarze Odcinek: 11 14:20 Handlarze Odcinek: 12 15:00 Najniebezpieczniejsze drogi Europy 16:00 Pogromcy internetowych mitów 17:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju Odcinek: 5 18:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju Odcinek: 4 19:00 Poszukiwacze złota 20:00 Katastrofy w przestworzach 21:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 10 21:40 Handlarze Odcinek: 11 22:20 Handlarze Odcinek: 12 23:00 Narkotyki 0:00 Komornicy Odcinek: 3 0:25 Komornicy Odcinek: 4 1:00 Tabu Polska 2:00 Stawka warta tuńczyka 3:00 Sensacje XX wieku 4:00 Megalotnisko w Dubaju Odcinek: 2 5:00 Kosmos TV5Monde 4:00 TV5Monde, Le Journal 4:20 Météo 4:26 Méditerranéo 4:54 C dans l'air 6:00 TV5Monde, Le Journal 6:10 L'invité 6:19 Le journal de l'économie 6:23 Météo 6:26 Afrique presse 6:53 Amyu - l'armée des hommes-guêpes 7:46 L'invité 7:54 Un objet, une histoire 8:00 Journal Radio Canada 8:26 TV5Monde, Le Journal 8:38 ZAP IN.CH 9:04 Flash info 9:07 Le petit Spirou 9:14 Le petit Spirou 9:21 Les potins du jardin 9:24 Brigade Animo 9:38 Le monde de Pahé 9:46 Scary Larry 9:58 Scary Larry 10:11 Les Chroniques de Xiaolin 10:34 Tactik 11:00 Flash info 11:02 7 jours sur la planète 11:30 Destination francophonie 11:33 Einstein oxygène 12:00 Flash info 12:03 Épicerie fine 12:29 Un livre toujours 12:31 Pardonnez-moi 12:53 Artisans de luxe 12:59 36,9° 13:27 Merci Professeur 13:30 Journal belge 14:00 Midi en France 14:54 Cuisine de chez nous 15:42 Salles de spectacle 15:56 Villes et métiers d'art 16:04 Tendance XXI 16:31 Acoustic 17:00 Flash info 17:03 300 millions de critiques 17:56 Destins de sportives 18:00 64 minutes, le monde en français, 2e partie 18:23 Météo 18:26 Terriennes 18:30 L'invité 18:39 Faut pas rêver 20:30 Journal 20:56 Météo 21:00 TARATATA 100% LIVE 23:32 Journal suisse 23:59 TV5Monde, Le Journal Afrique 0:17 L'invité 0:25 Météo 0:28 Le Tour du Faso 0:38 Valparaiso 2:15 Acoustic 2:43 Stars parade 3:09 TV5Monde, Le Journal 3:29 Météo 3:33 Écho-logis TVN Fabuła 6:00 Andrzej Sołtysik przedstawia Odcinek: 52 6:15 W roli głównej Odcinek: 6 6:45 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 2 7:45 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 2 8:40 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 9:35 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 10:30 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 26 Sezon: 2 11:25 Tożsamość szpiega Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 3 12:20 Tożsamość szpiega Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 13:15 Kryminalni Odcinek: 7 14:15 Kryminalni Odcinek: 8 15:15 Mroczny Rycerz powstaje 18:40 Nadzieja umiera ostatnia 21:00 Ja cię kocham, a ty z nim 23:05 Złodziej życia 1:15 Ocalić Grace Odcinek: 8 2:15 Detektywi Odcinek: 558 2:45 Detektywi Odcinek: 559 3:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 604 4:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 605 5:05 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 54 Nat Geo Wild 6:00 Rywale na śmierć i życie 7:00 Sekretne życie drapieżników 8:00 Królestwo oceanów 9:00 Królestwo oceanów 10:00 Królestwo oceanów 11:00 Królestwo oceanów 12:00 Królowa słoni 13:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 14:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 15:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 16:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 17:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 18:00 Dzika Antarktyka 19:00 Morderstwo, chaos i surykatki 20:00 Hipopotam i krokodyl 21:00 Królowa słoni 22:00 Dzika Antarktyka 23:00 Morderstwo, chaos i surykatki 0:00 Królestwo oceanów 1:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 2:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 3:00 Najgroźniejsze zwierzęta świata 4:00 Dzika Antarktyka 5:00 Morderstwo, chaos i surykatki Bloomberg 6:00 Studio 1.0 6:30 The Hoffenheim Story 7:00 Leaders w/ Lacqua 7:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 8:00 Titans at the Table 8:30 Studio 1.0 9:00 High Flyers 9:30 Mobil1 the Grid Odcinek: 19 10:00 Bloomberg Best 11:00 GC32 Racing Tour Odcinek: 2 11:30 Sailing World Championship Odcinek: 9 12:00 Leaders w/ Lacqua 12:30 Studio 1.0 13:00 Good Fortunes Odcinek: 3 13:30 Inside Bayern Munich 14:00 Studio 1.0 14:30 Studio 1.0 15:00 Leaders w/ Lacqua 15:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 16:00 Africa Horizons 16:30 It's Africa's Time 17:00 The Hoffenheim Story 17:30 Bloomberg Power Odcinek: 5 18:00 Brilliant IDEAS 18:30 Mobil1 the Grid Odcinek: 19 19:00 Bloomberg Best 20:00 High Flyers 20:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 21:00 Brilliant IDEAS 21:30 Inside Bayern Munich 22:00 Good Fortunes Odcinek: 3 22:30 Studio 1.0 23:00 Leaders w/ Lacqua 23:30 Titans at the Table 0:00 Studio 1.0 0:30 Studio 1.0 1:00 Sharp Look: A Conversation With Paul Smith 1:30 Leaders w/ Lacqua 2:00 The Hoffenheim Story 2:30 Inside Bayern Munich 3:00 Leaders w/ Lacqua 3:30 Studio 1.0 4:00 Charlie Rose 5:00 Studio 1.0 5:30 Studio 1.0 BBC World News 6:00 BBC World News 6:30 Click 7:00 BBC World News 7:10 UK Reporters 7:30 The Royal Wedding: BBC News Special 8:00 BBC World News 8:10 Football Focus 8:30 Horizons 9:00 BBC World News 9:10 Reporters 9:30 Sport Today Extra 10:00 BBC World News 10:10 Africa Business Report 10:30 Newsnight 11:00 BBC World News 11:30 Our World 12:00 BBC World News 12:10 UK Reporters 12:30 Talking Movies 13:00 BBC World News 13:15 Sport Today 13:30 The Travel Show 14:00 BBC World News 14:30 Dateline London 15:00 BBC World News 15:10 Genius of the Ancient World 16:00 BBC World News 16:30 Our World 17:00 BBC World News 17:30 Artsnight 18:00 BBC World News 18:10 Africa Business Report 18:30 The Travel Show 19:00 BBC World News 19:15 Sport Today 19:30 Click 20:00 BBC World News 20:15 Reporters 20:30 Sport Today Extra 21:00 World News Today 21:30 Dateline London 22:00 BBC World News 22:30 Our World 23:00 BBC World News 23:10 UK Reporters 23:30 Artsnight 0:00 BBC World News 0:30 Talking Movies 1:00 BBC World News 1:30 Dateline London 2:00 BBC World News 2:10 UK Reporters 2:30 Sport Today Extra 3:00 BBC World News 3:30 Our World 4:00 BBC World News 4:30 Click 5:00 BBC World News 5:30 India Business Report Al Jazeera 6:00 Witness 7:00 News Live 7:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 310 8:00 News Live 8:30 Listening Post Odcinek: 40 9:00 News Live 9:30 Counting the Cost Odcinek: 45 10:00 Newshour 11:00 News Live 11:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 310 12:00 World War One Through Arab Eyes 13:00 Newshour 14:00 News Live 14:30 Upfront Odcinek: 10 15:00 Newshour 16:00 News Live 16:30 People & Power 17:00 News Live 17:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 311 18:00 Newshour 19:00 News Live 19:30 Listening Post Odcinek: 40 20:00 Al Jazeera World 21:00 Newshour 22:00 News Live 22:30 Techknow 23:00 Newshour 0:00 News Live 0:30 Inside Story Odcinek: 311 1:00 World War One Through Arab Eyes 2:00 Newshour 3:00 News Live 3:30 Counting the Cost Odcinek: 45 4:00 News Live 4:30 Upfront Odcinek: 10 5:00 News Live 5:30 People & Power Ale kino + 8:00 Królik - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2000 8:30 Wesele w Sorrento - komedia romantyczna, Francja/Niemcy/Dania/Szwecja/Włochy 2012 10:35 Dotyk zła - film kryminalny, USA 1958 12:40 Zdążyć przed północą - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1988 14:55 Dorwać Milata (1/2) - film kryminalny, Australia 2014 16:35 Dorwać Milata (2-ost.) - film kryminalny, Australia 2014 18:15 Wieczór z Rubenem Östlundem. Premiera: Mimowolnie - dramat obyczajowy, Szwecja 2008 20:10 Wieczór z Rubenem Östlundem. Premiera: Gra - dramat sensacyjny, Finlandia/Dania/Szwecja 2011 22:25 Wieczór z Rubenem Östlundem. Premiera: Turysta - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Dania/Szwecja/Norwegia 2014 0:35 Układ (6-ost.) - serial kryminalny 1:50 Kiedy ranne wstają zorze - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2012 2:25 Larp - etiuda filmowa, Polska 2014 2:55 Obcy - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2013 3:25 Światło w sierpniu - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2014 3:50 De facto - film krótkometrażowy 4:40 Trashhh! - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2014 5:05 Gorzko! - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2014 5:30 Dom na końcu drogi - film krótkometrażowy, Polska 2013 6:00 Zakończenie programu VH1 Classic 5:00 Nothing But the 00s 1:00 Nothing But Classics RÚV 07.00 Materiały dla dzieci 10.45 Podatek lokalny (08:27) 11.50 Kultura (10:30) 12.15 Tydzień Gisli Martein (6:20) 12.55 Zrozumiały 13.35 Zatrzymać (8:8) 14.35 Francja - Islandia 16.25 Attenborough: zaskakujące - zwierzęta w środowisku naturalnym 16.50 Darmowych minut (5:10) 17.05 Norwegia - Dania 18.45 Táknmálsfréttir (6:8) 18.54 Loteryjka (11:52) 19.00 Aktualności 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Ekspresowe News (06:29) 20.00 To jest po prostu Humor studio ... (02:10) 20.40 Charlie St. Cloud 22.20 Scoop 00.00 Wynajem Barnaby tajemnica 01.30 Radio News i Harmonogram programu Eleven 5:00 Angers SCO - Stade Rennais 7:00 US Palermo - Empoli FC 9:00 UD Las Palmas - Real Sociedad 11:00 Angers SCO - Stade Rennais 13:00 Puchar Anglii 13:30 Huddersfield Town - Leeds United 15:30 La Liga Show 16:00 Celta Vigo - Valencia CF 18:00 Eleven Top Goals 18:15 Levante UD - Deportivo La Coruña 20:15 Eleven Top Goals 20:30 SD Eibar - Getafe CF 22:20 Málaga CF - Real Betis 0:00 Altrincham FC - Barnsley FC 2:00 Celta Vigo - Valencia CF 4:00 LaLiga Santander Eleven Sports 7:00 RK Vardar - KS Vive Tauron Kielce 8:00 Angers SCO - Stade Rennais 10:00 Inter Mediolan - AS Roma 12:00 Real Madryt - UD Las Palmas 14:00 Angers SCO - Stade Rennais 16:00 Puchar Anglii 16:30 Eleven Highlights 17:00 Paris Saint-Germain - Toulouse FC 19:00 Altrincham FC - Barnsley FC 20:45 AC Milan - Atalanta BC 22:45 Paris Saint-Germain - Toulouse FC 0:45 Salford City - Notts County 2:45 Eleven Top Goals 3:00 Huddersfield Town - Leeds United 5:00 Celta Vigo - Valencia CF SWR 6:45 Das Römer-Experiment Odcinek: 1 7:00 Das Römer-Experiment Odcinek: 2 7:15 Das Römer-Experiment Odcinek: 3 7:30 Das Römer-Experiment Odcinek: 4 7:45 Das Römer-Experiment Odcinek: 5 8:00 Das Römer-Experiment Odcinek: 6 8:15 Das Römer-Experiment Odcinek: 7 8:30 Das Römer-Experiment Odcinek: 8 8:45 SWR Landesschau Rheinland-Pfalz 9:00 Das Saarlandwetter 9:05 Aktueller Bericht 9:30 SWR Landesschau Baden-Württemberg 9:45 Wir im Saarland 10:15 Brisant 10:45 Nachtcafé Odcinek: 715 12:15 Ich trage einen großen Namen - Classics Odcinek: 209 12:45 odysso - Wissen im SWR 13:30 Musikalische Reise durch Südtirol Odcinek: 23 15:00 Eisenbahn-Romantik Odcinek: 857 15:30 Bärenkinder allein im Wald 16:15 Länder - Menschen - Abenteuer 17:00 Brüssel, da will ich hin! Odcinek: 45 17:30 Sport am Samstag 18:00 SWR Landesschau aktuell 18:05 Hierzuland 18:12 Baden-Württemberg Wetter 18:15 Grünzeug 18:45 Landesart 19:15 Verblasster Glanz - Von kleinen und großen Kaufhäusern 19:45 SWR Landesschau aktuell 19:58 Baden-Württemberg Wetter 20:00 Tagesschau 20:15 Utta Danella: Der Verlobte meiner besten Freundin Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 1 21:45 SWR Landesschau aktuell 21:50 Zwei Seiten der Liebe 23:15 Allein unter Männern 0:40 Utta Danella: Der Verlobte meiner besten Freundin Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 1 2:10 Zwei Seiten der Liebe 3:40 Allein unter Männern 5:05 Brüssel, da will ich hin! Odcinek: 45 5:35 Verblasster Glanz - Von kleinen und großen Kaufhäusern 6:05 Aus der Luft 6:15 Sehen statt Hören CNBC Europe 6:00 On the Money 6:30 Nightly Biz Report 7:00 Asia Business Leaders Awards 7:30 The CNBC Conversation 8:00 Answers with Bayless Conley 8:30 Europe Needs Swagger 9:00 Investing Edge 9:30 Nightly Biz Report 10:00 Managing Asia Odcinek: 748 10:30 The CNBC Conversation 11:00 CNBC Sports 12:00 CNBC Sports PGA Tour: CIMB Classic 13:00 Gillette World of Sport Odcinek: 39 13:30 Nightly Biz Report 14:00 Asia Business Leaders Awards 14:30 The CNBC Conversation 15:00 Europe Needs Swagger 15:30 Investing Edge 16:00 Managing Asia Odcinek: 748 16:30 Nightly Biz Report 17:00 On the Money 17:30 The CNBC Conversation 18:00 Europe Needs Swagger 18:30 Investing Edge 19:00 Asia Business Leaders Awards 19:30 Managing Asia Odcinek: 748 20:00 The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon 21:30 The CNBC Conversation 22:00 Nightly Biz Report 22:30 On the Money 23:00 The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon 23:30 NBC Nightly News 0:00 Managing Asia Odcinek: 748 0:30 On the Money 1:00 Asia Business Leaders Awards 1:30 The CNBC Conversation 2:00 Europe Needs Swagger 2:30 Investing Edge 3:00 Managing Asia Odcinek: 748 3:30 The CNBC Conversation 4:00 Asia Business Leaders Awards 4:30 On the Money 5:00 Europe Needs Swagger 5:30 Investing Edge RTP Internacional 5:26 Portugal em Direto 6:15 As Horas Extraordinárias 6:30 Bom Dia Portugal 7:16 Network Negócios 2017 8:00 Bom Dia Portugal Fim de Semana 10:02 A Praça 11:05 Agora Nós 12:01 Palcos Agora 12:29 As Horas Extraordinárias 13:00 Jornal da Tarde 14:12 Voz do Cidadão 14:31 Nelo & Idália 15:06 Aqui Portugal 20:00 Telejornal 20:45 Linha da Frente 21:19 Network Negócios 2017 22:04 Donos Disto Tudo 22:58 A Grandiosa Enciclopédia do Ludopédio 23:50 Online 3 0:00 24 Horas 1:01 Memórias da Revolução 1:06 O Princípio da Incerteza 1:55 À Porta da História 2:23 A Cidade na Ponta dos Dedos 2:30 Telejornal Madeira 3:00 Telejornal Açores 3:33 Memórias da Revolução 3:38 As Horas Extraordinárias 4:13 Palcos Agora 4:40 Donos Disto Tudo